DuckTales: We Happy Few AU
DuckTales: We Happy Few AU is an Alternate Universe series created by TBD. Synopsis Taking place in 1964, Duckburg is in a state where the joy is making everyone happy and forget things. Each story with different characters (include Dewey, Webby, Scrooge, Gwen, Beatrice, and Daniel). Cast * Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck (Arthur Hastings) - He is one of the main protagonists. He is an editor of Printing Inc. * Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack (Sally Boyle) - She is one of the main protagonists. She is shown to be a spy. * Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck (Percival "Percy" Hastings) - During the war, he has been taken away by Germans. He is the brother of Dewey. * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck (Ollie Starkey) - He is one of the main protagonists who have anger issues and has a troubled life. * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose (Jack Worthing) - He is the host of DBC Newshour with Uncle Gyro. He is the main antagonist-turned-supporting character. He went insane and finally snapped after he remembers his daughter got shot. Whenever he gets upset that his memories have gone bad, he went into a meltdown and crazy phase and said: "We've come to the end of our time!". * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack (Annie Hastings) - She is a reporter who is the older/younger sister of Dewey, Abby, and Louie. She has anxiety, is anti-social, and hates dirty stuff. * Jennifer Tilly - Beatrice Duckline-Quackery (Olivia Starkey) - She is the first female military soldier to service Walt Candsey. She is the granddaughter of Scrooge. * Dan Middleton - Daniel Glimduck (Stanley Boyle) - He is Webby's husband and Jenny's father. Daniel is shown to be a hunter before becoming a chemist and scientist. * Kristen Schaal - Abby Yates (Petunia Hastings) - She is Gwen's younger sister who is a tomboy and has disappeared for years. * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo (Jane Worthing) - She is the new host of Joyful Days. She is the true main antagonist. She is called Aunt Kathleen and the younger adopted sister of Uncle Gyro. Whenever she gets sad because of remembering bad memories, she went into an insane and crazy phase and said "How dare you to stop taking Joy and remembering bad things! Make it stop!" * Lindsay Jones - Candy (Victoria Byng) - A director who enters Dewey's office and ask that they're having a party. * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey (General Robert Byng) - He is the father of Candy and former general of the army. * Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell (Dr. Anton Verloc) - He is the head of TBD. He is also the former lover of Webby. * Tara Strong - Melanie (Margaret Worthing) - She is the daughter of Uncle Gyro who got shot when she was 12 * Anna Faris - Jenny (Gwen Boyle) - She is the daughter of Webby and Daniel. * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie (Mr. Smilez) - A Nazi soldier who is the former doctor and scientist from a town called Jaltown. * Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack (Constable Peters) - He is a bobby who is shown to be helpful and polite to someone. * Danny Pudi - Huey Duck (James Maxwell) - He is a sailor who works for TBD. He is also the * TBD - TBD (TBD) - * TBD - TBD (TBD) - * TBD - TBD (TBD) - * TBD - TBD (TBD) - * TBD - TBD (TBD) - Differences * Original We Happy Few has blood, strong language, and violence while this also has adult content and drugs. * DuckTales took place in 2018 while this takes place in 1964. * Dewey is brave and can fight. * Webby is shown to be a spy when she is sneaking through the house. * Gyro Gearloose is the host of Joyful Days and is called Uncle Gyro. * Joy pills are now colorful and candy shaped pills. * Mood Booths now had telephones and coins so * Each episode have different stories featuring the characters who have their hard times * The war is called The Dark War. * When Dewey witnesses everyone eating the animal, it is shown that it is dead. * Scrooge can try to be a bit of grumpy but when he is not, he is shown to be a gentleman. * Launchpad is a bobby who is friendly and helpful. * Aunt Kathleen is adopted. * Webby and Dewey are now adults instead of kids. * The Reform Club is a club where the citizens have a bunch of books. * There's a flashback where Louie actually meets his brother. * The houses are now has a different color and shape. * The flashbacks have a different tone of characters with clothes. Trivia * This series has many cameos, blood, drugs, alcohol, sexual theme, violence, horror, and comedy. * This series is based on the game We Happy Few. * Each episode contains the sexual theme, blood and gore, drugs, alcohol, and scenes that contain disturbing, deaths, sex, and jump scares. * Happy Pills can be heard in the background. * When Scrooge is around bobbies, he starts to fight them. But around Launchpad, he shows to be polite and very helpful. ** He is shown to be a gentleman. * When Gwen or Beatrice is near to Bobbies or Joy Doctors, they either flirt with or seduce them. ** Joy Doctors and Bobbies can also seduce/flirt with a female citizen. ** Gwen seems to feel a little lovestruck yet feels shy when she is around or near to Bobby or Joy Doctor. ** Beatrice is shown to be a bit of a seducer where she near to Bobby or Joy Doctor. ** When Bobbies or Joy Doctors want to take a female to private places, touching their private parts, and their clothes off. ** Gwen or Beatrice take off their clothes and make out with Bobbies and Joy Doctors. ** Either Joy Doctors or Bobbies take off their clothes and have sex. * Beatrice is shown to have sex with Bobby and Joy Doctor. ** Her underwear is white and seen visible whenever see her private parts. ** Her cup size is F which is why she has big breasts and butt. ** Her private parts are cover in cum. ** She is shown her visible private parts underneath her white underwear. ** She is peeking through the door hole where the men are changing their clothes. ** She kisses Bobby or Joy Doctor on their lips. ** Joy Doctors asks either Gwen or Beatrice to take their clothes off or touch their private parts. ** Bobby or Joy Doctor cum on them or their private parts. * Joy Doctor or Bobby can look for female citizens so they can seduce them * When Daniel become a doctor Episodes *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Dewey's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Webby's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Scrooge's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Gwen's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Beatrice's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Daniel's Story Quotes *'Gyro:' Wakey Wakey, everyone. Today's another day! Time to start the day off with taking some joy pills! (As the people takes their joy, Dewey notices that many people are on Joy.) *'Dewey:' Whoa... Everyone is on Joy because they want to forget bad things. I guess I could do that since... uh... (flashes back to where the children and Louie went away to Germany. Then, Louie has been taken away by Bobbies. The flashback ends as Dewey starts crying.) Oh god... (As Dewey cries, a woman came and take out a joy.) *'Woman (Gwen):' H-here. Take it. *'Dewey:' Thank you. (takes it) Ah... much better. ---- (Webby is in the house.) *'Webby:' Hmmm.... (gets an idea) I know. What if I sneak into the house and steal stuff. (Webby begins to sneak into the house and starts steal all the stuff.) * Webby: '''Bingo! -----(Scrooge climbs to the top of the train station.) * '''Scrooge: Alright, here I go. (jumps off) Okay, now I have to get the parachute. (Gets the parachute) Got it. Now it's time to open that parachute. (Opens the parachute) Let's go! (Scrooge jumps off from the top of a train station.) -----(Gwen is walking and humming as she takes a joy pill.) * Gwen: There we go. Lovely. Now, it's time to get going. Category:Unfinished pages (As she walks, someone tapped her shoulder.) * Gwen: '''Uh... Hello? What d-do you want? A-are g-going to beat? Slap? K-kill? Torture me? (It turned out to be Bobby.) * '''Bobby: Why hello there, ma'am. ----- (Beatrice is shown to be a wellie. She's changing her outfits from the fitting room when Bobbies and Joy Doctor came to the room.) * Beatrice: Huh? What the hell are you doing in the fitting room? What are you do with me? (One of the Bobbies grab her hand and grasp on to her leg.) * Beatrice: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (One of the Bobbies took off his belt, briefs, and pants and starts to push her head to his cock.) * Beatrice: MMH?! Category:We Happy Few (Beatrice then tried to get out. Then, she felt something on her arm and foot. It was revealed to be cum.) * Beatrice: MMHHP! Category:DuckTales (Beatrice then does deepthroat as Bobby grab her hair and took her a blowjob.) * Beatrice: MMMHHHPPPP! * Bobby: You are the one with them. (Grabs her hair and head) * Beatrice: MHP! Category:Paula712's Ideas (As Beatrice sucks on his cock, Bobby also hold her head and cums. Her mouth is now puffy cheek and filled with cum.) * Beatrice: MHHHHPPPPP! * Bobby: Do you like it? Swallow the cum or spit? Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas (Beatrice then swallows the cum and like it.) * Beatrice: Oh my~ It's delicious and amazing~ * Bobby: I'm glad you like it. (Rubs his cock and cums on her face.) * Beatrice: '''(licks the cum) Mmmmmmm~ (Then they take off her bra and panties to see her -----(Daniel is in the shelter, watching his footage on the camera.) * '''Daniel: Oh my god... Is that the host of Joyful Days?Category:Alternate Reality (Daniel watches Joyful Days at footage on the camera) *'Aunt Kathleen:' Wakey, wakey everyone! It's a wonderful day today! The weather today is rainy but sunny. *'Daniel:' Fuck, she must've to replace Uncle Gyro as a new host. I'll tell Gwen about it. (Daniel runs to the ladder and climbs to get out of the shelter.) *'Daniel:' Where is Gwen? (He looks to see someone with Gwen.) * Gwen: Hi Daniel. * Daniel: '''Hey Gwen. Uh... where have you been? * '''Gwen: '''I'm at the pub... with someone. * '''Daniel: '''Who? * '''Gwen: Its Joy Doctor. *'Daniel:' Are you sure? *'Gwen:' Yes. *'Daniel:' What is Joy Doctor? *'Gwen:' If someone is off their joy, doctors will sniff you. *'Daniel:' Oh god... *'Gwen:' Yes. You better watch out. *'Daniel:' Yeah... ---- (Gwen is taking off her clothes and is laying down on her bed.) * Gwen: Well, it's time to seduce me, handsome. * Joy Doctor: (in a seductive voice) Oh my, okay then. (takes off his coat and hat) (They both begin to make out. Gwen takes Joy Doctor's mask off as he unhooking her bra, revealing her breasts. He kisses her breasts as Gwen moans. Joy Doctor continues kisses until he reaches her panty. He removed her panty and threw on the floor. He starts to licks her vagina to make her moan louder.) * Joy Doctor: Mmmmmm~ so tasty. * Gwen: (moans) Keep going. (Joy Doctor continues licking until stops. He then takes off his pants and briefs to show his cock to Gwen.) * Gwen: Oh my~ * Joy Doctor: 'Now, let's me show you. (Joy Doctor puts his cock into her vagina.) * '''Gwen: '(moans softy) Oh my~. (Joy Doctor starts to thrust. Gwen starts moaning louder.) * '''Gwen: Ahh~ Oh my~ (Joy Doctor thrusts faster as Gwen moaning little more louder.) * Gwen: '''Aaahhhh~ Keep going! (Joy Doctor thrusts more faster as Gwen moaning more louder.) * '''Gwen: Aaaaaaaahhhh~ Oh yeah! (Joy Doctor thrusts, even more, faster as Gwen moaning more louder.) * Gwen: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh~ (Joy Doctor cums inside.) * Gwen: Ahhh! (Joy Doctor pulls his cock out from her vagina. The cum comes out of her vagina) *'Joy Doctor:' Want a blowjob? *'Gwen:' Yes. (Gwen stands up and crawl into his lap. She starts to gently take his cock into her right hand, pumping it slowly.) * Joy Doctor: '''(moans) Oh yeah. You're such a naughty girl. (Gwen traced lazy, spiraling patterns near his thighs with the fingers of her free hand. she held his cock a little firmer, moving up and down in a slightly faster pattern, and with her other hand, she gently massaged his balls. His cock was growing harder by the moment. Then, she stuck her tongue out and licked his cock from base to tip. His dick twitched, and she felt a surge of satisfaction. His breathing grew a little heavier. She put his cock into her mouth and began sucking it.) * '''Joy Doctor: '''Ah~ Oh~ (Then she put his cock into her mouth, moving down inch by inch.) * '''Gwen: MMH! *'Joy Doctor: '(moans) Oh~ you're very naughty. (Gwen then does deepthroat and took his cock out of her mouth.) * Joy Doctor: (breathing heavier) You go, girl. (She then begins sucking again this time deeper as Joy Doctor moans while holding her head. Then she cums and moans. Gwen swallows the cum.) * Gwen: Mmm~ * Joy Doctor: 'So good. *'Gwen: '''(breathing heavy) So tasty. (Joy Doctor and Gwen kiss on the lip, then does the tongue and moans.) * '''Gwen: Mmm~ * Joy Doctor: Mmm~ (Then Joy Doctor takes off his gloves and put on the nightstand as he strokes her crotch. Gwen moans as she sees her crotch has been stroked.) * Gwen: '''Oh doctor~ * '''Joy Doctor: '''Feel good? * '''Gwen: Yes. *'Joy Doctor:' Good. (fingering her vagina) Oh yeah. *'Gwen:' (moans) Ohh~ keep going. (Joy Doctor continues fingering until stop as his fingers pull out of her vagina and cover in cum.) * 'Gwen: '''Aah! Your finger is cover in cum. * '''Joy Doctor: '''Indeed, ma'am. (licks his finger) Mmmmm~ (Joy Doctor lays down to her vagina and begins to lick as Gwen moans.) *'Gwen: 'Ooohh~ so good. *'Joy Doctor: '''You're so hot. (Then he continues licking until he stops.) Category:AU